bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nidhiki
You may be looking for the Nidhiki Reviews page. Nidhiki a former Toa of Air and a member of the Toa Mangai. He attempted betrayed the Toa Mangai in the Toa/Dark Hunter War but was exposed and later became a Dark Hunter. Roodaka then mutated him into a horrible insect monster. He was later killed by Makuta Teridax. History Matoran As a Matoran, Nidhiki lived on the Tren Krom Peninsula. At some point in his life he was transformed into a Toa and later joined the Toa Mangai. Toa While in the Toa Mangai, Nidhiki was one of the Eleven Toa who helped save Metru Nui from the Kanohi Dragon, that was unleashed by the Piraka. Once the giant Rahi was defeated Nidhki tried to kill it, but its scales proved to be too strong for him to penetrate. The Rahi was delivered to Xia, with the Toa splitting in two teams, one staying in Metru-Nui while the other oversaw the transport of the creature. Nidhiki stayed in Metru-Nui. Tuyet Several years later, an event occured meant the other Toa had to leave the island, leaving Nidhiki, Lhikan and Tuyet to protect the cities. However, Tuyet smuggled the Nui-Stone into Metru-Nui, began killing a number of Matoran and blaming Dark Hunters, claiming it was a countdown until they slaughtered everyone on Tuyet's old island unless the Nui-Stone was returned. She stayed in her home, pretending to be in a state of shock and claiming she did not in fact possess the stone and that the Dark Hunters would not believe this so would continue. This meant that Lhikan and Nidhiki had to go looking for Dark Hunters alone. Nidhiki managed to battle a Dark Hunter named "Devastator". He teased the Dark Hunter about how they knew about their "countdown" but this was met by only confussion as the Dark Hunter had no idea what he was talking about. This got Lhikan suspicious until the two Toa confronted Tuyet and managed to defeat her. Toa/Dark Hunter War Shortly after, the Toa/Dark Hunter War broke out on Metru-Nui. Nidhiki confronted Lariska and ended forming an alliance in the process. He planned to betray the Toa and claim himself control of Metru-Nui but Lhikan discovered of his betrayal and managed to counter a Dark Hunter ambush he had planned. Nidhiki was banished from Metru-Nui as and joined the Dark Hunters as a result. Mutation Nidhiki was soon partnered with Krekka and they began their alliance on their first mission on the island of Nynrah, where they stole three prototypes of the Zamor Launcher. When Nidhiki returned he was met by Roodaka, who offered to help him get off the island in exchange for training, Nidhiki agreed but, little to his knowledge, Roodaka had been hired by The Shadowed One spy on him and use her mutation spinners. She managed to transform him into the monsterous insectoid he turned into. Metru Nui When Makuta Teridax imprisoned Turaga Dume and took his form, he hired Krekka, Nidhiki and a Dark Hunter named "Eliminator" to kill off the remaining Toa Mangai. The Toa soon fell until only Lhikan remained. Krekka and Nidhiki went after him and eventually captured him. The two Dark Hunters then locked him away in a cell in the 'Canyon of Unending Whispers' in Po-Metru, however, little to their knowledge, Lhikan had managed to pass on six Toa Stones to the future Toa Metru. They became Toa and started searching for the Great Disks. Some time before this, Krekka and Nidhiki tacked down a Po-Matoran named Ahkmouand forced him into helping them. They then tracked down five more Matoran, the remaining five who knew where the other Great Disks were, and trapped them. But the Toa interviened and freed them, causing the two Dark Hunters to have to chase them in hopes of finding the Disks before them. They failed and returned to Teridax, who gave them a new mission of killing the new Toa Metru. However, when the Toa came to Turaga Dume with the Great Disks and insisted they were worthy Toa, Dume had three of them imprisoned. Toa Vakama, Nokama and Matau escaped and the two Dark Hunters chased them to a chute but the Toa got away again. They then travelled to a chute hub and tortured a Le-Matoran named Kongu into reversing the fault line flow and make the chute unsatble. Miraculously, the Toa survived and headed for Po-Metru in search of Lhikan. The Dark Hunters travelled there and attacked them, managing to capture Matau in an energy web. Had their battle not been interupted by a Kikanalo stanpede then the Dark Hunters may have been able to kill off the other Toa and end the misson. The two Dark Hunters then regrouped in the 'Valley of Unending Whispers' in an attempt to stop the Toa then. However, Toa Matau used his Kanohi Mahiki to shapeshift into each of them to confuse them. This ended in Krekka attacking the origional Nidhiki, believing him to be the imposter. The two later travelled back to the Coliseum and ambushed the Toa after Teridax took control of Metru-Nui. However, Toa Onewa used his Kanohi Komau to make Krekka grab Nidhiki and pull them both into Teridax's Shadow Hand, killing them both. Set Infomation *Nidhiki was released in 2004 as one of the summer titan sets. *Nidhiki contained 170 pieces. *Nidhiki could also be used as one of the three titan sets used to make Ultimate Dume. Appearances *''Birth of a Dark Hunter'' *''The Many Deaths of Toa Tuyet'' *''Into the Darkness'' - Mentioned *''The Mutran Chronicles'' - Mentioned *''Dark Mirror'' - Mentioned *''Reign of Shadows'' - Mentioned *''Comic 25: Birth of the Rahaga'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 1: Mystery of Metru Nui'' *''BIONICLE Legends 4: Legacy of Evil'' Category:Matoran Category:Le-Matoran Category:Toa Category:Toa of Air Category:Dark Hunter Category:Matoran Universe Category:Deceased Bionicles Category:Air Category:2004 Category:Toa Mangai Category:2004 Sets